


Heat Of The Night

by The Hellion Studio (FullmoonDagger)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Biting, Casual Sex, Frot, Hellion Studio AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/The%20Hellion%20Studio
Summary: Grant asks if Joey can take him home for the night, adult times ensues.This takes place between chapter 2 and 3 of my other fic, Whom A God Loves Dies Young- It can be read on its own, though !¤link to my tumblr, playlist for the fic etc→ https://wagldy.carrd.co
Relationships: Joey Drew/Grant Cohen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Heat Of The Night

Grant couldn't take it any longer. He dropped his pen on the table, sighing. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't focus. He was so stupidly horny tonight. He mumbled something to himself, crossing his arms on his desk to rest his head on them. Would he dare asking Joey if he could come to his apartment tonight? He wanted him. It had been haunting his mind all day. He leaned back against his chair, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't stay still. Maybe he just needed coffee. That would change his mind. He left his office to go to the break room, bringing his empty cup with him. The door was slightly open. There was light inside. Joey was in there. Grant passed the door quietly, peeking inside. 

"Good evening!" He said shyly, smiling, trying to ignore his heart beating much faster now that he was in company of the other man.

Joey was washing his cup in the sink. He turned around and looked at Grant.

_ "Hello." _

Joey's voice was so soft. Grant almost melted. It looked like Joey was about to leave. Maybe he should do the same. He got to the sink, putting his cup down inside. In the same movement he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, pulling him closer. The shorter man growled but didn't try to leave. 

_ "What's on your mind, Grant?" _ He asked sharply as he felt one of the accountant's hands traveling a little too far down from his waist. 

Grant stayed silent, thinking about his sentence. A little smile got stuck on his lips.

"Uhm... Do you think I can go home with you tonight?" Pleading eyes, weak voice. He was afraid of sounding too desperate. 

Joey grinned slightly. Grant was needy tonight, mh? He was flattered. He leaned against Grant, putting a hand up on his chest, stroking him. Grant shivered. 

_ "I suppose you could..." _ Joey replied, his eyes drifting down to Grant's lips. 

He pulled Grant down by the collar of his shirt to softly kiss him, barely making contact. Before he had time to get his revenge, Joey got away from him. He left to pick up his coat and his bag on a chair by the table.

_ "I was about to head home. Take your things and let's get going." _

Grant didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly got upstairs to get his stuff and followed Joey out to his hearse. He hated that car with his whole being. Joey had strange tastes. And his driving was terrible. Grant would have prefered going in the back of the hearse instead of next to Joey, it was probably less scary. But he didn't want to be too rude and ask. His heart jumped when he heard the engine start. It's all good. He gripped on his seat, looking at Joey to avoid looking at the road. Grant loved the way the golden streetlights lit the inside of the car, draping moving stripes of darkness over himself and Joey. He loved the way it made Joey's hair shine, almost making it look like molten brass. Beautiful but dangerous to run your fingers through. He loved his eyes, his lips, his pale, soft neck and his delicate hands gripping the steering wheel, his little finger always curled up slightly, making him look like those beautiful porcelain dolls he always dreamed of owning when he was a little boy. He spent the whole trip looking at him like a lunatic. He still couldn't believe he was having casual sex with his boss. He was not sure it was a good idea at all, but nothing tried to stop him so neither will he. It wasn't causing any harm to anyone anyways. He was enjoying it. Joey certainly did too. It's all that mattered.

They climbed the stairs up to Joey's apartment in silence. Grant felt his heart go crazy as he started to think about what was going to happen. He couldn't wait. Joey stopped him on the doorstep, entering his home and closing the door behind himself, leaving Grant alone on the doormat. He always did this, he always wanted to check if there was anything out of place and light candles before anyone came in. Grant wouldn't care about the mess, he was just here to get fucked and be close to Joey afterwards. Oh, what was he doing?... He wasn't sure that was a good idea to keep doing this. He felt ashamed. What was Joey thinking of that? Did he see him as just a stupid needy guy? A toy to play with? He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Joey and him having feelings for each other either. He'd rather not think about this tonight. It was a weird situation. 

The entrance door opened, Joey appearing in the gap.

_ "You can come in-" _ He said, cutting his sentence short, looking down. As if he wanted to add something but decided against it.

Grant made his way in the dark apartment, glad the lights were still off. He probably looked very red at the moment. Only a few candles lighting the place was enough. He took his hat off, putting it down on the living room's coffee table. He folded his jacket and put it on the couch. As he looked up his eyes caught the unsettling sight of the hundreds of skulls and bones and jars Joey displayed in this self in his living room. Grant was always trying to forget about it. The first time he saw it it gave him nightmares. The hoard of dead things didn't help him feel welcome in Joey's apartment at all. There was so many, so different kinds of bad energies that they all cancelled out each other, somehow. It was neutral but uncomfortable. Joey obviously fit in well here. Grant not so much. He didn't feel wanted by anything but Joey. But it's all that mattered. 

If he was too scared, he could always hide between Joey's thighs so he couldn't see all the 

skulls anymore. He did it before and was ready to do it again.

He blushed thinking about it, letting the memory play in his head. Joey's hand stroking his hair, his husky sighs and moans as Grant was doing his best with his mouth… He was surprised by how much he loved sucking dick. Maybe it's because it was Joey's. After all, he's the only man he had ever gotten dirty with. That also confirmed Grant's preference for men- not that he needed proof for that.

Joey was hiding in his kitchen, a glass of whatever he found laying around between his shaky fingers. What the hell was he doing again? He stared at the floor blankly. Who was going to judge him besides himself? Why was he like this? It's just sex, it's not like he was going to kill him or anything. Nobody cares. Nobody saw them. Nobody suspects anything. Breathe, it's okay. With the new accountant, really? Are you serious? It is really worse than with the co-foundator. It doesn't count, it's different. Not really. Couldn't he just let himself have fun? It wasn't anything serious. He wanted this so badly too but he never had a clear conscience. Was he allowed to just exist in peace? He always felt guilty. He put his glass down on the counter next to him. Maybe he shouldn't drink tonight. He sighed, looking at Grant in the living room. He was so cute. He left his glass there and decided to join him. It was not a time to think. Grant welcomed him with a soft smile, opening his arms to grab Joey once he got in his reach. Grant was shy for everything but touching Joey. Whenever he could he had his hands on him. Joey wasn't too fond of this usually, but with Grant it felt different. He rested his arms against Grant's chest, stroking his stubbly cheeks. He kissed Grant, wrapping his arms around his neck. It was weird to be with someone of the same height, usually he had to get up on the tip of his feet to reach his lover's lips. He shivered when he felt Grant's hands travel down his waist, grabbing his ass shamelessly, pulling him closer. How was he doing this so easily? 

Soon they were both on the bed, Grant on his back under Joey, Joey over him, assaulting his neck with kisses. He had pulled off Grant's light pink tie and was unbuttoning his shirt slowly with one hand. Grant was shuddering every time Joey's lips touched his skin. He was taking his time. It was driving him wild. 

Soft caresses Grant could only reply to by stroking his thigh against Joey's hip, as he was spread out on the bed, his arms over his head, held down by the wrists by the other man. He didn't dare move his arms too much, as Joey was using his bandaged hand to hold him down and he didn't want to hurt him. He knew he chose it to show he wasn't in pain and it wasn't bothering him, but he knew and saw he was barely using his left hand to do anything at all because it hurt. Joey probably did it on purpose so Grant wouldn't be tempted to move. Not that he would have. He loved being pinned down like this at Joey's mercy. God, his kisses were making him way more aroused than he would admit. Grant sighed needily, looking up at Joey, silently pleading for more. The redhead looked down at him with a small smirk and settled down on Grant's lap, locking his legs under him. He bent down to kiss him, pressing his crotch down against Grant's and started to grind against him slowly, breathing hard between the kisses. Grant whined, kissing back needily, sweating under his clothes. He wanted them off already. He wanted bare skin against his; Joey's hand slipping down his T-shirt, pulling it up to expose his stomach was not enough. A finger traced down to his belt but stopped to stroke up his chest, exploring his body with soft fingertips. He was so uncomfortably hard in his underwear and feeling Joey's weight on it made him feel even worse despite the pleasure it gave him. Joey knew that for sure. He left Grant's lips to themselves to hide back in his soft neck, stubble against stubble and warm breath against warm skin. Instead of kisses, Grant felt teeth. He loved it. Joey never bit hard enough to leave marks, not that Grant would complain about them. He had his neck covered in hickeys more than once in the past and he wouldn't mind it happening once again. He lifted his head to give more of his neck for Joey to claim, trying to hold back his breathing so he wouldn't look like too much of a mess. Joey pressed himself harder against Grant, which made him whimper in despair. It was too much.

"Can you take our pants off I can't stand it anymore-" He whispered fast, his voice shaking. 

Joey stopped moving, kissing his lips as an answer as he sat up once more. Finally, the metal of his belt chimed as Joey slowly unbuttoned the two layers of fabric covering Grant's lower body. As Joey sat back to do this, Grant used his now free arms to finally get rid of his shirt and t-shirt, settling back in place with his arms over his head like Joey would want him to do. Joey pushed his dick against Grant's again, both still in their pants. The accountant whimpered weakly, looking up at Joey, not daring to ask him again. Joey had untied his hair and was now working on unbuttoning his own shirt, struggling as he was using his right hand, his other one stroking Grant's stomach to make him wait. He finally grabbed both of his shirts and removed them both in the same movement, exposing his pale freckled skin, almost glistening in the dark. Grant nibbled on his lower lip, resisting the need to push him down on the bed and kiss him all over. He had two amulets resting on his fuzzy chest, all Grant knew about these is that they were magical, not that he believed much in this. Joey got off of Grant to remove his pants. Grant sat up to get rid of the rest of his clothes as well, pushing everything off the bed. Joey pounced back on him, holding his face between his hands to kiss him. Quickly after, Joey pushed his hips back against Grant with a sigh, sitting up to better position himself against Grant, his good hand reaching down to hold both of their dicks together. He gave them a gentle rub before looking at Grant. 

_ "How's this?" _ He asked in a little whisper, hoping Grant wasn't uncomfortable. 

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Grant replied, raising a hand to stroke Joey's soft stomach with the back of his fingers, skin shivering under his touch.

"You're so handsome…" He said a little lower.

Joey raised his eyebrows, holding back an amused smile. 

_ "Mh." _ He grinned, moving his hips, his fingers tightening around them. 

Grant let out a whimper and felt his face turn red. He laid his hand on Joey's hip, stroking him with his thumb. Joey grabbed his hand to put it down on the bed. Right, he didn't like being touched much when they were like that. 

_ "Tell me if you want to stop." _ Joey said softly, glancing up at Grant.

"I will, don't worry." He whispered back with a smile. 

His heavy breathing turned back into moans as Joey started to fuck him for real this time, still slow and careful, his hand holding them tight together. So good. It was so good. Grant gripped the bedsheets, his mind only able to focus on Joey's hand and Joey's dick rubbing against his own and his soft pulse and his sighs and his perfect face all flushed red, framed by the halo of his golden hair… Grant wanted to kiss him and hold him but he was stuck on his back. He was looking adorable, focused on jerking them off, needing time to get used to the feeling. Grant felt Joey's bandaged hand travel up his round stomach up to his cheek as he bent down to kiss him. Grant dared lifting a hand to stroke Joey's chest. Joey flinched and gasped, grabbing Grant's intruding hand to pin it down on the bed by his head. He was way too sensitive up there. He repositioned himself over Grant, as now both his hands were busy elsewhere than between their legs. He kissed Grant one last time before slipping slowly to his neck, teeth and lips at work. Grant was shivering, moaning louder, the kisses and bites added to the friction on his dick were just perfect. 

"Uh- Please, Joey, you can bite harder you can leave bruises please-" Grant shakily said, more like a command than a question. 

He was getting numb to Joey's milder nibbles and wanted more. He knew Joey was holding back. Sharp pain instantly sparked over his collarbone, taking him by surprise, making him gasp in delight. He ran a hand under Joey's hair to hold his head against him, panting hard. The pain finally slipped away, Joey laid a little kiss on the bruised skin.

_ "Is that what you want?" _ He whispered in Grant's ear, sharp but playful, rocking his hips harder against Grant's dick. 

"Yes yes yes yes!" He whined, shaking, tilting his head back.

Joey's teeth sank into his soft skin again, sharp buzzing pain blurring Grant's thoughts to nothing but pleasure. Joey moved to the other side of his neck, his hand going up to tease the damaged skin he left behind him. He thought about seeing Grant at the studio tomorrow, his neck adorned by his teeth, the dark bruises peeking out of the white collar of his shirt, the bashful yet proud way he will try to conceal them, his cheeks turning pink and the little half smile impossible to hold in… Grant was getting loud, his hand tensing up in Joey's hair. He didn't necessarily like it, but he didn't mind either. He mumbled at Grant to keep quiet, wrapping his fingers around his throat as a threat- not that it would be taken as such. He could feel Grant's heavy breathing, struggling to keep his voice down. He pressed his hips down harder, holding back a moan of his own, resting his head in Grant's neck. He needed to breathe, he couldn't bite anymore. He could feel they were both getting close, hard against each other. Grant's hand ran down Joey's back to his hip, pushing him closer. He was trembling, biting his lip to stay quiet. They came together, Joey deciding to bite Grant one last time to silence himself. Grant gasped, digging his fingers in Joey's skin, mouthing Joey's name and other sweet words he'll never get to hear. Joey gave his neck a few kisses before getting his attention back to Grant's lips. They kept kissing lazily between deep breaths, their hands lost on each other's body, their eyes drowning in each other's eyes- honey for one and clear water for the other. Joey's hand was tangled up in Grant's hair, Grant's hands were on Joey's back. He quickly looked down to the mess on his stomach and looked back up at Joey with an embarrassed smile.

"Do you think I can go take a shower?"

Joey got off of him, nodding.

_ "Yes, of course-" _

Grant got off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom to take his shower. Joey decided to clean up the room while he was alone, getting his boxers back on because he didn't feel like being naked anymore. He sat on the bed, his legs crossed under him, laying back against a pillow. Grant was back a few minutes later, all clean and dry, looking for his underwear. He got dressed and settled next to Joey in the bed, snuggling against him.

"Do you think I can stay for the night?" Grant asked shyly, running a hand up on Joey's stomach to rest it just under his chest, looking up at him with his big golden eyes.

Joey looked away and nibbled on the inside of his lip. What should he do?

_ "I think it would be better for you to leave." _

Grant paused. He didn't expect that. He lived on the opposite side of the city and there wasn't any way to get there this late in the night. They weren't even in New York here. 

"I can't go home this late. I, uh-" He frowned, trying to think of a way to come home besides walking. He didn't want to sleep in the staircase again. He wanted to sleep in Joey's arms- that's often what he found himself fantasizing about alone in his bed at home, all wrapped up in his blanket, his arms around a pillow.

"I want to stay with you longer…" He mumbled, looking up to his boss with a questioning light in his eyes.

Joey held his breath, his heart racing. Grant felt this under his hand. Joey was not sure he was ready to actually sleep with Grant in his bed with him. He didn't know why, as they just had sex together in this same bed. It was more intimate to him. He always had trouble with sleeping, he didn't want to risk Grant seeing him having a night terror or wake up in the middle of the night to do something else. It wasn't something he wanted other people to see. He didn't want to sleep with Grant yet. He didn't want that to happen. He slowly got out of the bed, breaking free from Grant's arms, looking a little distant.

_ "No, no. I think you should go back home." _

He grabbed his night robe to cover himself, brushing his long hair behind his shoulders with his fingers. He hissed in pain as he used his left hand without thinking. 

Grant didn't see the point in insisting. Joey seemed to be freaking out. He took a deep breath and did his best to hide his disappointment with a smile. 

"It's fine. I'll get dressed then." He said with a reassuring tone. 

Joey had folded his clothes on the end of the bed while he was under the shower. While Grant put his clothes on, Joey lit himself a cigarette, leaning against the wall, waiting. He was putting ash everywhere but it wasn't his problem right now. He led Grant to the entrance door once he was dressed. Grant wrapped an arm around him one last time, picking the cigarette off Joey's mouth to kiss him. Joey twitched in surprise but melted against him, kissing back, stroking his hair before letting him go into the staircase. He closed the door behind Grant, the wall of eyes painted on the back of it staring at him as he sighed with a hint of regret. 

As Grant finished walking down the stairs, he realised he still had Joey's cigarette between his fingers. Not wanting to waste it, he took it to his lips, taking a short drag, wincing at the taste. He wasn't a smoker, far from that. But it brought some relief. He took a look at the night sky, at the sleeping city he barely knew around him and thought about the roads he had to take. He adjusted his hat on his head. A little bit of walking on a nice summer night never hurt anyone, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you were reading WAGLDY, here's the link to take you back to chapter 3-
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589185/chapters/54571213
> 
> Feel free to leave some feedback or criticism, it really motivates me to do more !
> 
> If you want to know more about my AU, my Tumblr blog is @the-hellion-studio!


End file.
